Origen
by Skirtia92
Summary: Unión del rey Vegeta y Potsie, madre del príncipe Vegeta y reina de Vegeta-sei. Nacimiento del Príncipe Vegeta.


**Título: Origen.**

 **Autora: Skirtia92.**

 **Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy propietario de DBZ ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

 **Resumen: Unión Rey Vegeta / Potsie. Nacimiento Príncipe Vegeta.**

Todos los Saiyans fueron invitados a la fiesta de coronación del príncipe Vegeta. Potsie se encontraba en sus aposentos dándose un baño relajante, era casi la hora. Se secó bien el cabello y lo recogió en una larga trenza, después lo enrolló luciendo un precioso moño. Eligió el traje de entrenamiento azul, era el único que estaba sin estrenar. A continuación se puso la armadura que había guardado para la ocasión, era plateada y presentaba acabados dorados. Fue junto con su padre al banquete, la comida era muy abundante y estaba deliciosa. Potsie comía la misma cantidad de cualquier Saiyan, pero era más refinada, tenía los modales propios de una Saiyan de clase alta. Al poco de comenzar el banquete apareció el príncipe Vegeta, seguido por el consejo Saiyan formado por tres hombres.

-El día de hoy, tras el fallecimiento de nuestro amado rey, tenemos el honor de anunciar a su sucesor, su heredero legítimo el príncipe Vegeta que desde este instante es nuestro rey. ¡Larga vida al rey Vegeta!

-¡Larga vida!-Gritaron todos, Potsie incluida.

-Al mismo tiempo y siguiendo las costumbres, el rey Vegeta escogerá compañera.

El corazón de Potsie latía rápido, no sabía si él ya había escogido mujer, todo su ser esperaba que no fuera así, que tuviera una oportunidad.

-Yo, rey Vegeta seguiré las tradiciones de nuestro planeta y en este mismo instante elegiré una compañera.

Potsie tuvo que apoyarse para no caerse, sus piernas temblaban ante esa declaración. "Ya ha escogido", pensó ella.

-Sin embargo, solo me uniré a la mujer más fuerte de esta sala. Por tanto, desafío a toda mujer que quiera tener tal honor, a combatir contra mí. Aquella que logre derrotarme será mi compañera.-Afirmó él.

La sala se quedó en silencio. No había mujer alguna cuya fuerza pudiera compararse a la de Vegeta. Potsie respiró tranquila, había escuchado las condiciones desde el fondo de la sala. Se armó de valor y fue directa hacia el rey.

-¿Nadie?-Preguntó él sonriendo.

-Yo lo haré.-Anunció Potsie dando sus últimos pasos y quedando tan solo a tres metros de distancia del rey.

Todos la miraron desconcertaron y se echaron a reír. El rey la observó, era una mujer hermosa pero con su rastreador comprobó que su fuerza era ridícula.

-¡Potsie!, ¿te volviste loca?-Gritó su padre.

-¿No es la que siempre queda en último lugar en los combates?-Preguntó una Saiyan a su compañera.

-Sí, es tan patética.-Afirmó en alto la otra.

-Esto va a ser divertido.-Murmuró Vegeta.-Bien, dada tu fuerza, creo que te será imposible derrotarme. No quiero perder el tiempo, si quieres tener alguna oportunidad tendrás que derrotar primero a Kotta.

Kotta era uno de sus hombres de confianza, no podía compararse con Vegeta, pero aún así era un gran guerrero.

-¿Contra mí? Me da pereza luchar contra una mujer y más tratándose de la más débil del planeta.-Se burló él. Pero si son sus órdenes, será un placer.-Miró a Potsie, confiaba plenamente en sí mismo.

-Bien.-Aceptó ella.-Devolviéndole una miraba relajada.

-Potsie ¡qué demonios haces!-Le gritó su padre, agarrándola del brazo.

Ella se soltó rápidamente y le sonrió.

-Sé lo que hago.-Dijo ella.-Confía en mí.-Le indicó ella.

-Cuando quieras.-Indicó Kotta.

Ella suspiró y comenzó a elevar su ki, uno de los presentes se quedó blanco cuando empezó a ver como su ki aumentaba a niveles exorbitados.

-¡Su fuerza está aumentando!-Gritó él Saiyan.

El rey Vegeta volvió a ponerse el rastreador incrédulo ante esas palabras, vio como su ki había alcanzado al de Kotta y seguía subiendo.

-¿Cómo es posible?-Murmuró él.

Su energía de pronto se mantuvo estable, mostrando su nivel de fuerza real, 18.000. Casi alcanzaba los 20.000 del rey Vegeta, que era el más fuerte de la sala. Kotta con sus 10.000 estaba ahora enojado y la miraba con rabia.

-Debe ser un error.-Susurró Vegeta.-Tú, ¿cómo te llamas?-Preguntó a la mujer.

-Potsie, majestad.-Dijo educadamente ella.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?, ¿es alguna clase de truco?-Fue directo al punto.

-Yo simplemente mantuve mi ki real oculto.

-¿Por qué?-Quiso saber él.

-Interés propio.

-¿Cómo lo haces?-Preguntó con interés el rey.

-Se necesita un control total sobre el ki.

-Bien, será un combate interesante. Empezar.-Exigió el rey.

-Por mucho que hayas elevado tu ki apuesto que no sabes pelear. Será rápido.-Presumió Kotta.

-Sí, será rápido.-Corrigió ella.

Kotta salió disparado hacia ella, cuando fue a golpearla Potsie le esquivo con facilidad y le dio una patada en el costado. Kotta cayó al suelo inmediatamente, escupía sangre. Se levantó despacio, ella le esperaba tranquila. Él volvió a intentarlo, pero Potsie era demasiado rápida, esta vez el golpe se lo llevó en la cara. El Saiyan se levantó esta vez con dificultad, el cuerpo le pesaba. Lleno de rabia, voló hacia la mujer utilizando toda su fuerza en un último intento, pero fue inútil, Potsie le esquivó y con una bola de energía le envió directo al suelo. Pasaron unos segundos y el Saiyan no se levantaba.

-¿Kotta?-Le llamó el rey.

-Está inconsciente.-Afirmó Potsie.

El rey Vegeta la miraba asombrado, no podía imaginar que la mujer a la que había rechazado tantas veces era tan fuerte. Puede ser que sea... pensó él. No el ki de ella era más alto, a no ser... El rey Vegeta se levantó y se dirigió hacia la Saiyan.

-Felicidades. Como prometí, lucharé contigo. Sin embargo, tengo una duda. Me preguntaba, ya que controlas tanto tu ki, si ese es tu máximo poder.

-Sois muy agudo majestad. -Ella sonrió.

El ki de Potsie se incrementó lentamente alcanzando los 22.000, superando ligeramente las fuerzas del rey. Todos en la sala murmuraban, no podían creer que ella precisamente fuese tan poderosa. No comprendían porque había ocultado su ki por tanto tiempo. Vegeta sonrió al reconocer el ki de la muchacha, era sin duda ella. Había encontrado a aquella mujer entrenando a altas horas de la noche. Esa noche Vegeta no lograba conciliar el sueño y había salido a dar un paseo, por casualidad sintió un ki muy fuerte y quiso saber a quién pertenecía. Recordó su cuerpo desnudo mientras se refrescaba en el río Nazal, su larga melena negra caía hasta su cintura dejando ver su empapada cola y sus perfectas curvas. El rey se excitó con la imagen, no podía creer que esa mujer estuviera finalmente delante de él. La observó atentamente, había recogido su cabello en una trenza que se enrollaba sobre sí misma en una especie de moño. Podía apreciar sus curvas perfectas, se fijo en sus labios rosados y en sus grandes ojos. Era una mujer muy atractiva, realmente no había mujer más bella en la sala. Tenía ganas de luchar contra ella, quería probar su fuerza y sobre todo deseaba que todo terminara para llevarla hasta sus aposentos y hacerla finalmente suya.

Potsie pese a su rechazo hacia la lucha ansiaba aquella pelea, le recordaba a sus antiguos combates de niños. Sin embargo no quería hacer daño a Vegeta, en sus peleas la mayoría de las veces le había dejado ganar por ese motivo. El era un hombre muy obstinado y sabía que lucharía hasta el final.

-Bien, empecemos.-Indicó él.

Ambos se alzaron y fueron en busca del otro, Potsie era rápida, más rápida que Vegeta y esquivó todos sus golpes. Por el contrario el rey recibió una patada que le derribó, se levantó rápido y la embistió. Ella estaba desprevenida intentando adivinar la dureza de su alcance, Vegeta solo la rozó pero ella dio varias piruetas en el aire. Su melena se soltó en ese instante, su largo cabello rodeaba ahora todo su cuerpo. Ella frunció el ceño, le iba a estorbar. Al rey la escena le pareció provocativa, tanto que por un momento se descuidó. Ella había echado su larga cabellera hacia atrás y le había propinado un buen golpe. Potsie aprovechó el tiempo que obtuvo para recoger todos los mechones en una coleta y esperó nuevamente al Saiyan. La batalla se hizo larga, ella esquivaba la mayoría de golpes y la resistencia de él era impresionante. Había pasado ya una hora, todos los Saiyans observaban atentamente la escena, mientras las mujeres aceptaban con rabia que sería ella o nadie.

-Se está alargando más de lo previsto.-Le confesó el rey.

-Puedo continuar toda la noche si lo deseáis.-Afirmó ella con una sonrisa.

-Nada me complacería más, sin embargo no tengo tiempo para juegos. Así que terminemos con esto de una vez.

-Perfecto.-Señaló ella con una sonrisa.

Se encontraron en el aire, los movimientos de ambos eran muy rápidos, se notaba que Potsie empezaba a estar cansada, había perdido velocidad y ahora las fuerzas de ambos estaban muy igualadas. Pese a su alto nivel de fuerza ella no tenía tanta resistencia como el príncipe y la batalla estaba siendo realmente agotadora. En un movimiento rápido ella se sentó en su cabeza atrapándole con las piernas. Él se sorprendió por su atrevimiento, finalmente ella le hizo una llave que los llevó contra el suelo, parecía que era ella quien recibiría el golpe, pero en el último momento le giró con su cola y el rey cayó de cara al suelo. Cuando el polvo se disipó pudieron ver a Potsie sentada sobre la espalda del rey.

-Gané.-Le murmuró ella.

Él sonrió ante la escena, le resultaba familiar. ¿Dónde he vivido yo...?, se preguntó él mientras se levantaba.

-Esta vez.-Murmuró con orgullo.-Sígueme.

Se dirigió al consejo de sabios que celebraban con una sonrisa el cese de la coronación, pues sin una compañera esta no hubiera sido válida. Se puso al lado de ella y el más viejo de ellos empezó a hablar.

-Rey Vegeta, es su turno.

-Yo, el rey Vegeta, tomo aquí delante de todos a esta mujer como mi legítima compañera.

-Ahora vos.-Se dirigió a ella.

-Yo, Potsie, tomo al rey Vegeta como legítimo compañero.-Ella sonrió estaba tan feliz.

-Todos los aquí presentes sois testigos de este enlace, que será irrompible hasta el día de su muerte. Podéis cruzar vuestras colas.

Entonces ambos vergonzosamente enrollaron sus colas, era el símbolo de la unión Saiyan. Potsie sintió como la electricidad acaparaba todo su cuerpo, era una sensación muy intensa.

-Coronación concluida.-Susurró el anciano a los otros dos. Todos sonrieron felices.

-Majestad.-Murmuró el viejo dirigiéndose al Saiyan.-Recuerde que debe consumar la unión lo antes posible.-Le susurró vergonzosamente.

Potsie miraba la escena a unos metros, no sabía lo que el hombre le había dicho pero sus facciones se tensaron al instante. Supongo que... no quería ni pensarlo, Potsie respira eres la Saiyan más fuerte de la sala. La muchacha se dirigió a su padre que la miraba entristecido.

-Potsie... ¿Por qué hasta ahora no he sabido nada sobre esto?-Le regañó el Saiyan.

-Lo siento padre, yo solo quería decidir por mí misma a mi pareja.-Explicó ella.

-Has apuntado alto, mi reina.-Sonrió él.

-Tengo que irme, mi esposo me espera.-Se despidió de su padre con un apretón de manos y se dirigió hacia Vegeta que la esperaba desde su trono.

-El rey se retira ahora.-Anunció él y la miró indicándola que le siguiera.

Dirigió la mirada a la sala, todos esperaban que ella también diera algún anuncio. Bien, ahí voy.

-Disfrutad del banquete, si me disculpáis.-Se despidió en alto y se marchó tras él.

Llegaron a los aposentos de él, ahora de ambos.

-¿Qué debería hacer?-Preguntó entonces ella firme aunque algo insegura.

Él sabía que quería su cuerpo, pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-Le devolvió prácticamente la pregunta cambiando ligeramente el significado.

-No sé, aún estoy molesta.-Dijo ella.

Esa era una respuesta que el rey no esperaba.

-¿Molesta, por qué?-Le miró confuso.

-Me olvidaste.-Murmuró ella.

-¿Te conozco?-Preguntó él intentando hacer memoria.

-Sí.-Afirmó ella.-Deberías haberme recordado mínimo tras la pelea.

El rey intentó hacer memoria, recordó que ese último movimiento lo había visto en alguna parte. Y entonces recordó a la pequeña niña, Sie. Ahora estaba claro, ni siquiera se había inventado el nombre como él pensaba, era una simple abreviatura.

-¿Sie?-Preguntó él.

-¿Tanto cambié?-Sonrió cruzando los brazos sobre sus caderas.-¿O es que no me extrañaste?-Continuó ella.

El hecho de que fuera ella le quitó toda la tensión de golpe, se acercó a ella y puso sus manos en sus caderas. Asintió.

-Más hermosa.-Se acercó a sus labios y la beso apasionadamente.

Ese beso le demostró lo mucho que le había echado de menos. Sus colas se enrollaron inconscientemente, ambos sentían una clara y arraigada confianza. El anhelo y el deseo lo hizo todo, él arrojo a la mujer sobre la cama y la miró a los ojos. Seguía teniendo esos dos grandes ojos negros, sus labios por lo contrario eran más gruesos y su cabello algo más largo. Rompió la goma que agarraba su cabello que se extendió por toda la cama. Su cuerpo había cambiado tanto, ese pequeño y delgado cuerpo era ahora tan voluptuoso. Empezó a desvestirla, quería sentir cerca cada cambio. Desnuda ente sus brazos observó la cicatriz que le había hecho sin querer en la cadera, sin poder evitarlo la beso. Ella gimió al notar sus labios sobre su cadera. A él le excitó ese sonido y repitió la escena ahora en el cuello. Ella volvió a gritar de placer. Continuó recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo con sus labios, son sus dientes y con su lengua. Ella empezó a gritar su nombre, Vegeta estaba realmente excitado. Lamió sus perfectos pechos y bajo su mano a su centro, quería saber si ella estaba preparada. Sonrió al ver que sí, el rey entonces se quitó su traje de combate y la miró a los ojos. Siempre había sido ella, la única persona que le trató como un amigo, en la que pudo confiar, en la que apoyarse y a la que debía tanto. Ella le había esperado, tal y como prometió a pesar de su torpeza. Sujeto su pierna con su cola y la atrajo cerca de él, la incorporó ligeramente besándola mientras su miembro atravesaba su sexo. Ella se agarró con fuerza a él durante un momento, pero no se quejó, él noto como atravesaba su virginidad. Intentó no ser muy brusco con ella, sabía que no era agradable la primera vez. Empezó a besar su cuerpo mientras la hacía suya con cada movimiento, parecía disfrutar cada toque de sus labios, por lo que continuó haciéndolo. Finalmente y en un movimiento rápido y un poco violento descargó todo su semen en su interior. Soltó su pierna para enrollarse nuevamente con la cola de ella y la abrazó.

-Quince años.-Susurró él.

-¿Mmm...?-Ella le miró sin saber que quería decir.

-Me esperaste durante mucho tiempo.-Ella sonrió al entender por fin esas palabras.

-Te hubiera esperado mucho más.-Murmuró Potsie.

-¿Bajaste tu ki por mí?-Le preguntó él con una sonrisa lateral, ella conocía ese hábito suyo, se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Mi padre quería que me uniera a un Saiyan nada más cumpliera dieciséis años. No tuve elección, conseguí dominar mi ki tres años después de tu partida. Lo reduje al máximo, ningún Saiyan se fijaría en una mujer tan débil o eso creía. Tuve dos propuestas, sin embargo rechacé a ambos.

-Mi padre enfureció... no me dirigió la palabra en años... No me vino mal, aproveché todo ese tiempo para aprender tecnología.

El sonrió ligeramente, seguramente recordó lo mucho que me llamaba la atención ese campo.

-Vegeta...-Susurró Potsie.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó el mirándola fijamente.

-Te eché de menos.-Murmuró ella apoyando su mejilla sobre su pecho.

-Lo sé.-Respondió él aceptando la caricia.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no sonreía, todos esos años los había dedicado en su preparación, invadiendo planetas, arrebatando vidas. Su corazón se había vuelto frío, sin embargo ella revivía la calidez de antaño. Solo con ella podía ser nuevamente aquel niño de doce años. Se marchó cuando él tenía quince años, por aquel entonces eran muy jóvenes. El recuerdo de su despedida vino a la cabeza del rey.

"Potsie apareció justo antes de que entrara a la nave, solo Vegeta se dio cuenta de sus presencia. Con una falsa excusa gano algo te tiempo y se dirigió hacia la muchacha.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sie?, sabes que no pueden vernos juntos.

-Quería despedirme.-Dijo ella.-Vegeta, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.-Ella se sonrojó levemente-¿Me elegirás como compañera cuando regreses?-Preguntó la muchacha de tan solo once años.

-Eres una cría, te sacó cuatro años.-Señaló él sonriendo.-Además nunca he pensado en eso, lo único que debe importarme es hacerme más fuerte.-Afirmó Vegeta.

-Lo sé, pero dijiste que te marcharías por más de diez años...-Se notaba tristeza en su mirada.-Cuando regreses seguramente no pensarás igual. Yo... solo quiero unirme si es contigo.-Anunció ella avergonzada.

Vegeta también se sentía avergonzado, pero intentó esconderlo.

-Solo si me vences en una pelea.-Señaló él entonces.

Ella sonrió.

-Te prometo que te esperaré, no te olvides de mí.-Murmuró y se marchó rápidamente.

Sus vigilantes habían regresado y se encontraban muy cerca, era el momento de irse.

-Adiós, Sie.-Susurró al aire."

No se había olvidado de ella, solo había enterrado esos recuerdos en lo más profundo de su alma. Para poder sobrevivir aquellos años necesitaba no tener ninguna clase de sentimiento o recuerdo de esos años, nada que pudiera distraerle. Fue difícil y muy duro, no pensó en ella durante los últimos trece años. Por eso no la había reconocido y por ese mismo motivo tampoco la había buscado. Pero finalmente ella había conseguido llegar nuevamente a él. Observó su cuerpo desnudo, era tan provocativo. Acarició su espalda notando una sensación electrizante y posó su mano en la cadera. Ella abrió los ojos y los posó en él con una sonrisa.

-Quiero más.-Le susurró el rey al oído.

-Hazme tuya.-Respondió ella sensualmente.

Vegeta la besó apasionadamente y se dispuso a continuar lo que parecía inevitable. Acarició con sus dedos el exterior de su sexo y colocó su miembro en su entrada. Notó el calor de ella, no podía resistir más, sin pensárselo dos veces volvió a penetrar a la mujer. Era una sensación mucho más que placentera, a cada minuto que pasaba quería más. Potsie disfrutó cada movimiento y cada caricia de Vegeta, gimiendo cada vez más alto y claro. El dolor prácticamente había desaparecido y ahora gozaba de su virilidad, que la embestía lujuriosamente. Las horas pasaron y ellos seguían disfrutando de sus cuerpos, nada más importaba, era como si no hubiera nadie en el planeta salvo ellos.

Los ancianos se situaron en la puerta de alcoba, era su deber verificar que todo salía según lo previsto. Debían asegurar la descendencia del mismo, era una de las obligaciones del rey y en general de todos los Saiyan. Al fin y al cabo eran un pueblo guerrero y perdían hombres en cada batalla por lo que la descendencia era una parte fundamental para su subsistencia. Pero para el rey era más una exigencia que una obligación, necesitaban asegurar la existencia de un sucesor al trono. Por el momento el rey contaba con un hermano menor, no obstante, no era suficiente. Se quedaron aproximadamente media hora tras la cual se marcharon totalmente satisfechos. Habían escuchado los gritos y gemidos de la mujer y podían notar sus kis alterados y realmente cercanos. Sabían que la cosa iría para largo, se sentían dichosos de que todo marchara tan bien, todo indicaba que pronto tendrían un heredero. No se equivocaron, había pasado tan solo dos meses cuando Potsie dio la noticia.

-Vegeta, vamos a tener un hijo.-Anunció ella a su compañero cuando llegó a los aposentos.

-Bien.-Sonrió él dándola un beso en el cuello y llevándola a la cama.

-Pero el médico dijo que debo mantener reposo, eso quiere decir que por unas semanas es mejor que no...-Intentó explicar ella.

-No puedo esperar tanto...-Él empezó a desnudarla y besar su cuerpo.-Tendré cuidado.-Le susurró finalmente él.

El cumplió con su palabra y todo marchó adecuadamente. Pasaron los meses y llegó el día del nacimiento de su primogénito. Todos esperaban que fuera un varón fuerte, digno de suceder en el futuro al rey.

-Ahhhh.-Gritó ella con su último empujón.

-Es un varón.-Informó la comadrona.

Potsie estaba realmente feliz al escuchar la noticia, deseaba con todo su ser darle a su compañero un hijo, un varón fuerte digno de llevar su sangre. Le enseñaron al bebé, parecía sano, su ki reveló que era todo lo que ella esperaba.

-Podéis mostrárselo al rey.-Murmuró Potsie orgullosa, se encontraba débil, de no ser así ella misma hubiera ido junto a él.

-Majestad.-Dijo la comadrona al salir. El se dio inmediatamente la vuelta viendo al bebé que llevaba entre sus brazos. Pudo sentir su elevado ki, suspiró inmediatamente.-Es un varón.-Reveló ella.-El rey no podía estar más orgulloso, ya tenía a su heredero.

El consejo de sabios a su alrededor se mostraron igual de complacidos que Vegeta, se dieron unos a otros la mano y felicitaron al rey por la llegada de su primogénito.

-¿La reina?.-Preguntó él preocupado al ver que no salía de la habitación.

-Está un poco débil, pero saludable, podéis pasar a verla cuando deseéis.-Anunció la mujer que sujetaba al recién nacido.

-Majestad, debemos anunciar cuanto antes el nacimiento del príncipe. ¿Cuál será su nombre?.-Dijo el mayor de los ancianos.

-Ahora lo sabremos.-Dijo el pasando a la alcoba para encontrarse con su mujer.

-Sie.-La llamó él.-Ella continuó tumbada sobre la cama, pero se inclinó ligeramente para recibirle.

Las criadas de palacio limpiaron la habitación rápidamente, ya no quedaba rastro alguno de lo que había sido el parto. Él se sentó a su lado y puso su mano sobre la suya.

-Me has dado un hijo digno de mí. Quiero que tú elijas su nombre.-Le dijo él.

Ella sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, tenía un nombre en mente desde que se enteró del embarazo. Siempre había pensado en él como varón, por lo que no podía imaginar llamarle de otro modo.

-Se llamará como su padre, en honor a él.-Respondió Potsie.

El rey sonrió conforme, dio un beso a su esposa en la frente y salió en busca del anciano. Él le miró esperando su respuesta.

-Príncipe Vegeta.-Dijo él orgulloso mirando a su hijo.

Los sabios asintieron satisfechos con la elección, pocos días después se celebró una gran fiesta por el nacimiento del príncipe. Potsie aunque débil, ya estaba recuperada, asistió a fiesta cargando al pequeño entre sus brazos. Todos callaron cuando los reyes entraron a la sala y se sentaron en sus tronos. Potsie pudo ver a lo lejos a su padre, que sonreía feliz, al igual que lo hacía ella.

Todos observaron al pequeño niño que la reina cargaba entre sus brazos, hicieron una reverencia cuando ella le alzó, como símbolo de lealtad y empezó el nombramiento.

-Hoy me enorgullece nombrar a mi primogénito, el príncipe Vegeta, heredero legítimo a la corona. Todos los aquí presentes sois testigos de este hecho y les mostrareis lealtad como futuro rey del planeta Vegeta. ¡Larga vida al príncipe Vegeta!-Terminó el rey Vegeta.

-¡Larga vida!-Gritaron todos.

Fin.


End file.
